


13 Noches

by Cuits_Esp (Cuits)



Series: Sesiones de Baile Improvisadas y Otros Modos de  Convencer a Pepper Potts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, pre-avengers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuits/pseuds/Cuits_Esp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las primeras 13 noches en la vida de Tony Stark después de confesar que es Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Noches

Las lunas tintadas del coche oscurecen los endebles rayos de luz de última hora de la tarde. En el asiento del conductor Happy no enciende la radio y el silencio es tal que si no fuese porque los hielos de su vaso de bourbon tintinean contra el cristal con cada ligera curva, podría jurar que se oye el ruido del Sol chocando contra la montaña en el horizonte.

Cuando por fin llega a casa la noche se cierne sobre Malibú y desde la vista panorámica de su salón se puede observar la luna reflejada temblorosa en el mar. No hay ni rastro de Pepper pero hay un tío feo con un parche en su lugar y cuando se va, ni siquiera Jarvis parece de humor para comentar su hazaña televisiva.

Duerme con la ropa puesta en el sofá del garaje, la música de Metalica haciéndole compañía y media botella de Whisky en la mesa esperando a que se despierte.

Y esa es **la primera noche**.

 

 **La segunda noche** Tony Stark ni siquiera se plantea dormir. Hay cálculos que recalcular, calibres que recalibrar y cosas que hacer explotar en el proceso.

Se mantiene en pie a base de cafés que no le ha traído su asistente, le ha dado permiso a Tonto para rociarle con agua si se queda dormido antes de las seis de la mañana y ha mirado tantas veces el diseño de la armadura que comienza a desdibujarse ante sus ojos como si fuesen tan solo un conjunto de líneas trazadas sin ningún tipo de criterio.

Podría contar las veces que ha sentido la tentación de llamar por teléfono por la cantidad de chupitos de tequila que le han abrasado la garganta. Podría hacerlo pero no lo hace.

 

La última de las actividades programadas que estaban anotadas en su agenda termina a la una de la madrugada de **la tercera noche** y cuando se acerca a la escalera en la que tiene que decidir si sube a su habitación o baja al garaje se da cuenta que lleva días sin pisar su dormitorio para más que para un cambio rápido de ropa.

 

En **la cuarta noche** le puede el agotamiento y en **la quinta,** el Whisky.

 

 **La sexta noche** llega después de la tercera jornada de doce horas que su asistente _personal_ pasa en las instalaciones de SHIELD haciendo sus maravillosas cosas de asistente _personal_. Para otros tíos.

 

 **La séptima noche** se ducha de madrugada. Tiene los puños doloridos a pesar de los guantes de boxeo y las piernas entumecidas por llevar todo el día con los pantalones húmedos. Se frota el pelo con fuerza tratando de quitarse la sensación pegajosa de sudor y nieve carbónica pero cuando sale del cuarto de baño todavía húmedo y con unos pantalones de chándal como único atuendo, se tira al suelo y hace cincuenta flexiones más antes de irse a dormir al sofá del garaje, una vez más.

 

La habitual brisa marina es un pequeño vendaval en **la octava noche**.

-Jarvis

-Señor

Tony Stark aporrea sin demasiados miramientos el piano que rara vez suele tocar, mucho menos si no hay una mujer delante a la que impresionar.

-¿Qué harías si la Señorita Potts estuviese hipotéticamente enfadada contigo?

Golpea fuera de tono una tecla con su meñique derecho y se concentra en no cuantificar el patetismo de estar manteniendo esa conversación con Jarvis

-¿Estaría la Señorita Potts hipotéticamente enfadada conmigo por algo que usted me hubiese ordenado hacer?- se mofa la voz sintética de su Inteligencia Artificial Doméstica

Eleva los ojos al cielo sin dejar de apretar las teclas formando una sinfonía desconocida

-Vale, olvidémonos de los supuestos hipotéticos, Jarvis. Pepper está, sin ninguna duda, enfadada conmigo

-Las ofrendas florales parecen ser los símbolos de ofertas de paz más extendidos entre la mayoría de las culturas

Remolinos de fina arena se elevan hasta las ventanas del primer piso como diminutos cristales bailando al son de su música

-Flores… - no recuerda haber regalado nunca flores a una mujer – Flores.

-Según datos del Centro de Empresarios Floristas de Norteamérica la flor más regalada es la rosa

Deja de tocar y contempla la opción durante unos instantes

-Nada de rosas -sigue tocando- Ni ninguna otra flor que diga "te he puesto los cuernos con tu mejor amiga mientras me olvidaba de nuestro aniversario y de tu cumpleaños"

-Existen otras tres mil quinientas treinta y dos clases de flores en el mercado que no pertenecen a la familia _rosae_ y que probablemente cumplen ese criterio.

-¿Tantas?-y parecía, a priori, una tarea sencilla- No me extraña que nunca antes halla regalado flores

-Comprensible, Señor

-Veamos- extiende los dedos de su mano izquierda para ir cerrando los dedos a modo de cuenta sin ninguna esperanza de conocer más de cinco tipos de flores- están las orquídeas, que son para los bailes de graduación, las azucenas, que son para las bodas y para los entierros, los claveles, que son feos y las margaritas que…

\- ¿Que no dicen "te he puesto los cuernos con tu mejor amiga mientras me olvidaba de nuestro aniversario y de tu cumpleaños"?

-Exactamente. Que sean margaritas, Jarvis

-Procesando la petición al Centro Botánico de Malibú

Vuelve a colocar los dedos sobre las teclas del piano improvisando una nueva partitura

-Margaritas... –hay algo que le resulta vagamente familiar- Creo que una vez me acosté con una Margarita.

-Estadísticamente, seguro que lo hizo, Señor.

Obvia las implicaciones de Jarvis cuya voz se eleva por encima de los sonidos musicales

-¿Cómo se encargan estas cosas, Jarvis? ¿Al kilo?-Se plantea durante un par de segundos cuál sería la cantidad adecuada dadas las circunstancias- Pide que traigan unos… cien kilos

-Eso serían aproximadamente ciento cincuenta docenas de margaritas, Señor

Le suena moderadamente adecuado teniendo en cuenta que si Virginia Potts no le devuelve la palabra en breve estará condenado a flirtear con Jarvis para el resto de su existencia

-Que las pongan en el despacho. Y que las traigan antes de la hora del desayuno- Cierra la tapa del piano y se levanta con la intención de irse a acostar antes de que la indicación se le antoje imprecisa- Jarvis, antes de la hora del desayuno de Pepper, no de la hora del desayuno de Renee Zellweguer.

Habla con conocimiento de causa. Una vez se acostó con Rennee. No hubo manera de despertarla antes de la hora del té

-Comprendo, Señor

Es la primera vez en más de una semana que utiliza la cama de su habitación.

 

 **La novena noche** sueña con Afganistán.

Sueña con la agobiante sensación de estar a dos latidos de perder la consciencia mientras alguien le mantiene con la cabeza debajo del agua, con la oscuridad y el sofocante calor del desierto abrasándole la piel y los pulmones cada vez que intenta respirar hondo.

Sueña con Yinsen, moribundo en el suelo sin que pueda hacer nada y con llamas de cinco metros que le cortan el paso y le niegan la salida. Sueña que la batería se queda sin energía antes de que sea capaz de construir un nuevo generador y que agoniza medio sepultado ente las arenas de las dunas, con la piel en carne viva y la metralla de sus propias armas desgarrándole el corazón lentamente, sin piedad, mientras los helicópteros le sobrevuelan sin verle.

Sueña que muere solo y que a nadie le importa, ni allí ni a diez mil kilómetros de distancia.

Se despierta con las sábanas enredadas en los pies y empapado en sudor, con el aire esforzándose por entrar y salir de sus pulmones con normalidad.

-¿Tony?- Una mano tibia, pequeña, le mesa el pelo- ¿Estás bien?

La luz de su propio pecho ilumina la habitación lo suficiente para distinguir con toda claridad a Virginia Potts con un vaso de agua en la mano que no está enredada entre sus mechones. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta y la camiseta sin mangas que suele usar para dormir cundo es demasiado tarde para volverse a su casa.

Tony deja escapar una gran bocanada de aire en un inmenso alivio, como si por fin estuviese de vuelta en casa

-Estás aquí

Ella esboza una media sonrisa cansada y retira delicadamente la mano que seguía en su pelo con un suspiro resignado

-Sí Tony, a veces parece que siempre estoy aquí

Y en ese momento hubiese hecho absolutamente cualquier cosa para quitar permanentemente ese "a veces parece que" de su respuesta.

 

 **La décima noche** dura apenas unas horas entre reuniones con SHIELD y ajustes de madrugada en la última versión del traje y en **la undécima,** vuelve a tener las sábanas enredadas en los pies y vuelve a estar cubierto en sudor con el aire esforzándose por entrar y salir de sus pulmones con normalidad.

No sueña con Afganistán. No sueña ni con Obadiah ni con la explosión. Su sueño está lleno de susurros a cortas distancias y manos que se escurren bajo su armadura, besos que no parecen acabar nunca con sabor a vodka Martini y mechones pelirrojos resbalando entre sus dedos.

Cuando despierta no hay nadie mesándole el pelo con un vaso de agua en la mano y es el instante en el que decide que eso tiene que cambiar.

Tampoco hay nadie que le pueda echar una mano con la tensión no del todo incómoda que se trae entre las piernas excepto sí mismo, pero esa es otra historia.

 

 **La duodécima noche** la pasa en la inauguración de una nueva discoteca de Los Ángeles cortesía de la mismísima Pepper Potts.

-Tío, es como si alguien se hubiese ido de cacería al Show de los Teleñecos

A su lado Rhodey señala los sofás en los que tienen intención de dejarse caer y que parecen grandes bolas de peluche con respaldo

-Lástima, me gustaba Peggy

-Apuesto a que sí.

Beben. Mucho. Bailan. Poco. Y antes de que nadie quiera o pueda hacer algo al respecto, los dos sofás que ocupan están repletos de chicas de portada, igual de guapas e igual de bidimensionales, dispuestas a desvelarles los pocos secretos que les queden por mostrar.

Flirtea abiertamente con ellas y hasta se mete mano inocentemente con alguna de ellas pero a la hora de la verdad Jim se queda con la mulata caribeña y él con la confortable compañía de Happy de vuelta a casa.

 

Tony respira hondo.

Aspira sin ninguna delicadeza el aire húmedo y cargado del ambiente y lo exhala de un golpe sin pretender disimular su fastidio en lo más mínimo.

-… y dado que el artículo tres del código de protocolos militares del Estado Mayor expone sin lugar a dudas…

Da golpecitos con su zapato izquierdo contra el suelo, cruza y descruza los dedos. La sala es fría y oscura, no hay rastro de alcohol y está llena de tíos huraños con cara de pocos amigos y aún peores pulgas con sus impecables trajes militares.

-… deberíamos establecer unas ciertas normas base que cubran los aspectos inesperados de la nueva situación que se nos presenta…

Cambia de postura, se remueve, aprieta los músculos de la espalda contra el respaldo.

Los sillones tampoco es que sean una maravilla. Son rígidos y angulosos, de hecho cree recordar que tenían algunos de esos en cierto club de no muy buena reputación y aún peor publicidad que visitó en cierta ocasión, claro que en aquel lugar las camareras iban ataviadas con una fusta, botas de cuero y poco más.

-…permítanme que les muestre unos gráficos que hemos preparado para la ocasión para poder ilustrar el problema de un modo más acorde…

Apoya el peso de todo el cuerpo en el brazo derecho del sillón, inclinándose con todo descaro para hablar con su compañero de penurias

-¿No dijiste que sería una reunión cortita Rhodey?

-¿Acaso te parece que yo me esté divirtiendo?

No, la verdad es que le parece que nadie en absoluto se está divirtiendo pero no por ello dejan de hablar.

Mira el reloj por trigésimo cuarta vez -las ha contado- a pesar de que no lo necesita, la pared que tiene en frente plagada de relojes le dice que va a llegar tarde, de hecho, le dice que va a llegar tarde en una docena de franjas horarias diferentes.

Carraspea interrumpiendo a quien quiera que estuviera hablando –probablemente el Jefe del Estado Mayor o algo así- e ignora de pleno los susurros de su amigo que le insta a que se calle.

-Perdonen – se pone de pie ajustándose la corbata sobre la camisa – por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y seguir manteniendo esta animada charla, me temo que tengo un compromiso anterior y voy a tener que dejarles aquí – se gira ligeramente hacia la cabecera de la mesa y hace un gesto con la cabeza que es lo más parecido a una reverencia que nadie nunca va a conseguir de él – Señor Presidente, Señores.

Y con las mismas comienza a andar hacia la salida sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Tony? -La voz de Rhodey y sus pasos ajetreados sobre el cemento pulido le siguen por el austero pasillo -¡Tony!

Cuando le da alcance apenas sí disminuye el paso. El pasillo es largo y aun suponiendo que el tráfico aéreo esté en uno de sus mejores días llegará casi hora y media más tarde de lo previsto a Malibú

-Tony ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Creo que es bastante obvio, querido Rhodey. Me largo

Camina a su lado siguiéndole el paso como en un absurdo desfile militar de dos

-Por favor, dime que eso no es por una mujer.

Ni siquiera tarda medio segundo en contestar

-No es por una mujer

Ypor un momento la cara de Jim se ilumina con auténtica esperanza

-¿Y es verdad?

Menos aún de medio segundo

-No

El eco de sus pasos marca el ritmo de sus pausas y camufla los profundos suspiros de desesperación de su amigo

\- No puedes dejar plantado al Presidente por una tía

-Claro que puedo. No lo aprecias como es debido porque este pasillo es realmente eterno, pero de hecho, es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Venga Tony, no me puedes hacer esto. Puedes tener a cualquier mujer en cualquier momento

Y sí, probablemente tenga razón solo que está completamente equivocado.

-A esta no

La puerta metálica de aburrido gris titanio que indica el final del pasillo empieza a distinguirse en el horizonte y a su lado Rhodey acelera el paso colocándose delante de él con cierta agitación molesta.

-¿Y como es eso? ¿Es que acaso se va a morir mañana? ¿Se muda a un continente desconocido? ¿Quién es que sea tan importante como para dejar al presidente colgado? ¿Miss Universo? ¿Rania de Jordania?

Tony se limita a esbozar una sonrisa y a esquivar a su amigo en dirección a la tan ansiada salida.

-No. No, no, no, no, no. Dime que no vas a iniciar un nuevo conflicto diplomático con Oriente. Por lo que más quieras Tony, dime que no es Rania de Jordania

Es su ritmo habitual, ni medio segundo

-No es Rania de Jordania

El par de soldados que custodia la puerta se cuadra y se aparta de la salida cuando se acercan

-¿Y es verdad?

Tony sonríe más abiertamente y agacha la cabeza, se da media vuelta y empuja la puerta saliendo por ella de espaldas

-Hasta mañana Rhodey

-No es ella ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Se gira de nuevo caminando de nuevo hacia delante, como las personas de bien, en dirección a su jet privado mientras deja atrás la pesada puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas y a Jim despotricando algo parecido a "será cabrón".

El bueno de Jim

Mira su reloj por trigésimo quinta vez. Espera no llegar demasiado tarde.

El cielo está despejado y tras amenazar media docena de veces a su piloto con despedirle y alguna que otra denuncia por daños morales, aterrizan media hora antes de lo previsto. Aún así son las doce y veintidós de la noche cuando entra por la puerta de su casa y ninguna ventana está iluminada

Está hecho un asco. El nudo de la corbata deshecho y la camisa del traje arrugada, húmeda por el contraste de ambientes entre el aire seco del avión y el ambiente casi mojado de Malibú; no ve el momento de quitarse la ropa. En más de un sentido.

-¿Jarvis?

Las luces se encienden a su paso como de costumbre mientras avanza hacia su estudio en busca de alguien muy concreto

-Buenas noches, Señor.

-¿Dónde está la Señorita Potts?

-La Señorita Potts está en la inauguración de su nuevo centro benéfico donde, me atrevo a decir, debería estar usted también. La señorita Potts le ha dejado el traje que debe ponerse listo en su habitación y la invitación con la dirección en su mesilla.

Cuando entra en su dormitorio su traje está efectivamente dispuesto encima de la cama. Perfectamente planchado, con zapatos, pajarita y camisa a juego y una nota amarilla corta y concisa, "Por si llegas antes de las 2:00 a.m." escrita con letra clara y ligeramente curvilínea.

Mira su reloj por trigésimo sexta vez y se ducha y se viste tan rápidamente que podría sonrojarse si no careciese de tal virtud.

-No me esperes levantado, Jarvis

-Ni se me ocurriría, Señor

Escoge el Audi y conduce por las avenidas tomándose el límite de velocidad como una mera sugerencia y los semáforos en ámbar como una invitación de acelerar aún más.

El aparcamiento del Hall está atestado de coches y limusinas y a juzgar por la hora – la 1:08 y ya es la trigésimo séptima vez- diría que es el último en llegar. Quema las ruedas y las pastillas de freno haciendo que salga humo del asfalto y olor a goma quemada de todas partes mientras el aparcacoches le coge las llaves con algo de admiración y bastante miedo.

Es posible que por primera vez en su vida entre a un baile sin buscar automáticamente del bar aunque no ha cenado nada y su estómago clama por un whisky doble. Mira por el horizonte, escanéa las caras y las figuras de los asistentes, una por una bajo, la endeble luz artificial y los adornos plateados que cuelgan del techo y las paredes.

Debe de haber un millón y medio de personas – o quizá cerca de doscientas- en la maldita sala aunque no le resulta demasiado difícil encontrarla. Su pelo rojizo brilla bajo la luz neón como una bengala en la noche, llamándole. Aparta a la multitud e ignora a los que intentan pararle para saludarle y las que intentan llamar su atención para causas menos castas. Es un hombre con una misión y en la pista de baile Pepper Potts parece haber desarrollado la molesta costumbre de prestarle su atención a otros hombres que no son él, lo cual no es solamente intolerable sino también bastante molesto.

El pelo recogido con un par de mechones ondulados enmarcando la cara, un vestido de color esmeralda hasta los pies que parece sostenerse milagrosamente por dos minúsculos tirantes y probablemente zapatos tan altos que desafían las leyes de la física.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, carraspea lo suficientemente alto para que sea audible por encima del sonido de la orquesta e ignora conscientemente al tipejo con el que está bailando.

-¿Le importa?

No espera una respuesta. Maniobra, coge a Pepper de la muñeca y la hace girar hasta que está completamente de frente a él y a un par de pasos del personaje que claramente estaba ocupando el lugar que le corresponde.

\- No deberías haber hecho eso

Pepper mira inquieta a uno y otro lado y el hecho de que bailar con él la ponga nerviosa hace que no pueda evitar sonreír con cierta soberbia

-Está realmente atractiva esta noche, Señorita Potts

-La gente nos está mirando

Su mano derecha se escurre desde su cintura hacia su cadera por encima de la seda del vestido y con cada grado de la curva descrita se le cierra un poco más la boca del estómago.

-Bonito vestido ¿Algún otro regalo de tu generoso a la par que atractivo jefe, quizá?

-Van a hablar.

-Siempre hablan

-Mañana correrán los rumores por todos los departamentos

Con el pelo recogido y el brazo extendido como requiere el protocolo de este tipo de bailes la curva de su cuello parece diseñada para hundir ahí mismo la nariz y perderse en su perfume un buen par de milenios

-¿Te he dicho ya que hueles muy bien?

Huele a canela y a vainilla y a hierba recién cortada a la ribera del mar. Huele exactamente como volver a casa después de tres meses secuestrado en el desierto

-Tú eres mi jefe y yo soy tu empleada. Esto está totalmente fuera de lugar

-Técnicamente, estás despedida desde las once de la noche y hasta las diez de la mañana

-Técnicamente, necesitas entregarme una carta de despido para que éste sea efectivo

-Técnicamente odio los tecnicismos-hace una pausa que aprovecha para decelerar ligeramente el ritmo- ¿No tendrás una carta de esas por aquí cerca?

Hace una mueca apenas perceptible como si se lo estuviese pensando realmente

-Una pena, creo que me la he dejado en el otro vestido de noche.

Le sostiene la mirada con cierta determinación y algo de desafío, lo demás es todo ese misterio calmado y bello que no sabe identificar. Nunca nadie le ha sostenido la mirada como Virginia Potts.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire para que intentes besarme otra vez?

Profundiza la mirada y amplía la sonrisa en un gesto suspicaz

-No voy a intentar besarte.

-Vale – la hace girar sobre si misma y la recoge haciendo que apoye su espalda parcialmente desnuda sobre su mano. Cuando vuelve a su posición original, Tony aprovecha para acercarla más hacia sí mismo y susurrarla al oído - ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire para que intente besarte?

Se estremece sutilmente y endurece el gesto tratando de parecer más seria de lo normal

-Nadie va a besar a nadie

Tony sonríe y gira al son de la música pudiendo sentir la seda del vestido resbalando sobre su traje con cada movimiento

-Eso lo veremos, Señorita Potts, eso lo veremos.

No la besa. En su lugar ocupan el centro de la pista durante hora y media hasta que la orquesta se despide y los invitados comienzan a retirarse hacia las zonas en las que todavía se sirve barra libre.

Tony Stark no vuelve a mirar el reloj.

Y esa es **la decimotercera noche.**


End file.
